caitlin surprises all
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: caitlin has many surpises for the lowes one of them is that she is pregnant whose is it?her boyfriend drew or this mystery figure?. please read and review because i would like to know where i am going wrong in the story.
1. Chapter 1

it had been three weeks, Jim and dori were away for the weekend, Griffin was at Eric's so caitlin had the house to herself. many who knew her quite well knew that when she was alone she got scared and would ask someone over like her boyfriend Drew to come over. just like last time when everyone was out of the house Drew found himself at the lowes ranch. as he approached it he saw caitlin riding Bandit,"doesn't she look good in the sun light" he thought to himself. just as he got to the area she was riding near caitlin looked up to see him approaching. you see no one knows that caitlin has a boyfriend because if they found out they would give her hell especially griffin he simply lived to torment her and well it was so much easier for her to keep her mouth shut. they didn't need to know about her love life know did they after all they are only family. so three weeks ago caitlin and drew did something they will probably regret now,after all their actions will definitely end with some type of consequences and this consequence would change both of their lives. That evening is still playing in her head clearly, drew had managed to purchase some alcohol and had brought it over for them to have, they drank all the alcohol that was brought over and ended up in bed together. Caitlin knew it was wrong but she couldn't be bothered to think whether or not they were being safe. She knew that if dori or jim found out what she got up to when she was left alone in the house then she wouldn't be allowed to stay in the house alone ever again. She had to think of a way of telling the lowes that she was pregnant. How could she they had so good to her and this was the way she paid them back, they would be disappointed wouldn't they. As she lay on her bed all types of scenarios were going through her head on how the lowes would react part of them were they were so disappointed that they kicked her out of the house and others were that they were still disappointed but decided to help her out since they did make a commitment and took her in.

'caitlin, its time for you to get up and get ready for school,' dori shouted from outside of caitlins bedroom door. Caitlin heard the call and went straight to the bathroom because she felt like she was going to throw up, while she was vomiting griffin passed the bathroom and heard what was happening concerned he knocked on the door to the bathroom,when caitlin didn't answer he was worried and barged in only to find caitlin curled up in the corner hugging her knees and crying a sight he had never seen before. Wondering what was the matter he tried to talk to this vulnerable girl in front of him, she never responded after 10minutes caitlin found herself throwing up in the toilet again. After what felt like forever caitlin broke the silence and spoke two words 'i'm pregnant.' before getting up and running into her room and locking the door. griffin shocked as ever just sat there and shocked before snapping out of the daze he was in. he had managed to finish getting ready for school and went to check on caitlin, when he had knocked on her door she opened it and pushed right pass him down the stairs. Griffin grabbed her arm to such an extent that she nearly fell over, 'are you going to tell anyone else?' caitlin just stared into his eyes and managed to wriggle through his tight grip and went downstairs leaving griffin alone again.

the car ride to school that morning was silent unusual for both griffin and caitlin, normally they would be at each others throats by now jim was puzzled by the silence and would found out in the evening what is wrong with the two teenagers. He was just glad that there was this rare silence because this morning he was able to hear himself think which never happened when the two of them were in the same room.

At school everyone who were friends with griffin and caitlin noticed this rift between them two of them and it was driving them mad because neither would either glance or attempt to speak to each other, by lunch time they still hadn't spoken to each other so eric and brett figured they would try and get their friends to start talking again. Eric went to find griffin while brett went to find caitlin.

'hey griff, what's up,'

'nothing,' replied griffin

'rubbish, you and caitlin haven't spoken to each other at all today why?'

'well i'll tell you why, she's a slut and i can't speak to her because she disgusts me'

'ok then and the reason why you came up with that conclusion is because?'

'well you will have to find out yourself why i think caitlin is a SLUT!' with that griffin stormed off in the opposite direction that eric had come in.

on the other hand brett had no luck in finding caitlin until the last 20minutes of lunch when he spotted her in the same position she was earlier that morning in the bathroom, brett was shocked to see her like that and was even more shocked when he spotted tears gently falling down her cheek as she slowly rocked backwards and forwards. He didn't know whether or not to go over to her, he had to find one of the others because this was definitely new territory because no one had ever seen caitlin this way before. Just as he was about to go up to her she got a up running towards the girls bathrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett followed Caitlin to the girl toilets, he waited till she came outside. 'hey you ok,' he looked at her with a tint of worry in his eyes, she looked pale and worst than she normally was. Caitlin didn't reply and walked silently next to Brett as they approached a bench. They sat down and just looked at each other, she didn't want to tell him why she was upset; she had a major problem and didn't know what to do, if she told anyone they would tell her to tell the police and her foster dad was head at the police station in town and it would all be very complicated. **_tell him,tell him, tell him_ **the voice in her head kept saying but she didn't want to because she knew he would just judge her and would probably act like Griffin had done all day. She finally decided not to and just sat there till the bell rang to say it was the end of lunch. The end of the day finally arrived and the walk home was like that morning no one spoke to each other, after 20 minutes of silence on the way home Griffin spoke he sounded shocked and scared for her, 'you never answered my question this morning are you going to tell anyone about the fact you are pregnant?' with that Caitlin stopped in her tracks and began to cry after a few seconds she found herself kneeling on the ground, she couldn't believe it she has finally lost by cracking in front of Griff, he knelt down beside her and put an arm around her, she wasn't use to him doing this at first so she jumped then after a minute or so she just allowed herself to be hugged by her cousin. 'you ok?' she nodded and slowly rose from her spot and said, 'Yes,' the two of them carried on home but griffin was very careful with what he said to her because he didn't want her to start crying again. The journey took 15 minutes longer than usual because the two of them just walked slowly back to the ranch, when they got home they went to their rooms and started on their homework, and hour after they got home both Dori and Jim came home and began dinner the house was so quiet that it didn't feel right and they knew something was wrong and would ask them during dinner what was wrong.

Half way through dinner there was a knock on the door, Griffin got up and answered it the figure pushed Griffin to the floor and made his way to the dining room where the rest of the family was, he knew that Caitlin figured out why he was here he had met her three weeks ago a day before she slept with drew, the real reason why she agreed to have some of the alcohol that night was because of the night before, this figure standing in the door way had force himself inside of her and didn't let her forget what had happened when she had bitten him he fled vowing she would pay, he some how knew she was pregnant and thought it was his.

'excuse me can we help you,' he looked at Caitlin and replied, 'yes you can i want that bitch there,' while pointing at her,Caitlin knew he knew and was scared more than she ever was before he pulled out two guns and pointed one at jim and the other at Dori, they just sat there still not moving at all but dori stole a glance at caitlin before the figure could see, she was now on the floor trying to protect herself, what was strange to Dori was that Caitlin had one arm over her stomach protecting it in a way and the other up protecting her face. Dori couldn't think why caitlin would do that and didn't have much time to think before being hit over the head with a very heavy object that left her unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS FOR LADYWRITER29 THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. 

The reasons why I have taken long to update is purely because my AS exams have taken over my life, now that they have been and gone I have more time on my hands (well until I have to complete my A2) So here is the third chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figures house:

As Caitlin was beginning to wake up, she noticed she was is a different surrounding and that the clothes she was wearing before the creep showed up were different, instead she was wearing a red flowing dress that had a small design on to the left of it that was a flower. She noticed she was on a bed that was not comfortable at all, it felt lumpy the kind that gives the sleeper a bad back if they were to sleep on it for a number of consecutive nights. Trying to reach down to feel the material of the dress she noticed that both her hands had been chained up to the headboard of the bed, as well as her hands she found that a set of chains had been placed around her ankles, they were so tight on her that Caitlin could swear that her blood circulation was going to be cut off. Looking around the room she noticed that there were yellow curtains that Caitlin could only guess had been white as there were white patches on the curtain, she also saw that the curtains had holes in it as if moths had attacked it. The rest of the room looked so dark and horrid Caitlin thought she was seeing things when she saw cobwebs around it as well as mould sprouting out of numerous cups and holes around the room, with her restricted movement Caitlin could only wait until the dark figure came into the room to either unchain her or at least tell her why she was chained to this uncomfortable bed.

sorry this is really short i wrote this during my free period in school, so it is also a bit rushed. hope you enjoyed please reaview :)


End file.
